Stairway to Heaven
by 9095
Summary: [one shot sequel to truth hurts] I've finally realized what eternal bliss feels like. But it means leaving some happiness behind


Hi ya all again. So this is a one shot sequel to my other one shot truth hurts. Thank u 4 all my reviewers and readers 4 that story I hoped u enjoyed it.

This one shot is dedicated to my friends and…

**Rougefeather1517**: Thank u 4 that awesome review this one shot is dedicated to u too. I'm making this a happy ending 4 u so u shud be able to sleep now. Lol and that paragraph u wrote was very gud and inspiring but am I allowed to copy it? I did tho for the last paragraph. Thank u.

**MangasFan:** Thanks for your review I 'm not gonna put another chap so I'm writing this sequel instead.

**Stairway to Heaven**

People told me that the truth hurts. I always thought that it might hurt maybe a little but this truth hurts like hell. But how did I die? I didn't know. Why didn't I just be a good little girl and stay at home then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation. Life sucks doesn't it? Now I seem to be stuck in this world where, to everyone I'm just a ghost.

I ran back home. Everything was clear now how everyone ignored me which doesn't usually happen. Because I was either acknowledged by my friends or people tease me. Don't ask me what I'm still doing here coz I really don't know. A part of me wants to stay here with my family and friends to stay here and watch their everyday life. But I also know I could do that if I go to heaven that way I can watch over them.

I realized my front door was closed but I tried knocking anyway. Oh how could I forget I'm a ghost; no one will hear me. I stayed there thinking of what I could do but somehow my hands seem to go through the door. I walked through it and found myself in the familiar corridor I have known my whole life.

It's pretty strange to be here after all the things that have happened. But it is just as well when I saw my mum standing in front of me with, what it looks like my baby sister. She put her in the crib I went over and leaned down to take a better look at her. It's a bit odd the baby looks a lot like me. Somehow she seem to look directly at me but that's impossible since I'm a ghost right?

But the baby giggled she put her hands out in front of her suggesting that I pick her up. I gently smiled and touched her faced she giggled. I pulled back my hand quickly but gently, slightly shocked by the fact that this baby can see me. I tried to push that thought away from my head and started to tickle her. She giggled endlessly.

"Kashiya, what's the matter? Why are you giggling?" my mum asked out of no where.

She came over and picked up Kashiya but stopped when she saw the pictured that was right in front of her. It was picture of me when I was 11; I was posing pretending to be a movie star. If you look at the picture most people will say that girl seems so happy she seems to have such a caring and loving family. Yea that was true I guess but I thought otherwise. I saw it, my mum holding the picture in her hand sobbing silently.

"Why? Why did you have to leave us when you were so young? I'm sorry if I was the one who made you feel like you had to run away. I'm sorry for everything I did…is just I was stressed but I shouldn't take it out on you. I love you Kagome, I hope that where ever you are now you will find it in your heart to forgive me." My mum sobbed louder now after she said that.

I was really shocked, I felt and urge to cry as well.

I heard someone opened the front door and saw it was my friends. They came in and saw my mum sobbing while holding the picture of me. They understood straight away and all of them came over to comfort her.

"We will love her always. She will always be in our heart…" Sango started.

"We hope that she will one day forgive us…" Miroku added

"And we hope that she will always watch over us no matter what. Hope she will guide us through life then one day we can see her again…" Inuyasha concluded.

Souta walked in as he saw everyone gathered around our mum. He cried silently too when he heard their speech.

Suddenly I felt a big weight lifted off my chest. I let tears slowly run down my cheeks. I felt myself glow and apparently my family and my friend saw the glow they turned around. From the shock looks of their faces I guess they all saw me.

"Kagome…?" My mum walked slowly towards me.

"Yea…I'm here right now to tell all of you, I forgive you and I love you all…" I started and more tears ran down my cheek. "But my time here is up…."

_Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

"And that I want to see all of you before I go and I hope that you guys could forgive me…."

"We will always forgive you Kagome"

_No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

My soul was finally free,

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free_

I saw my mum and my friends cry and I finally knew I was love…no matter what.

My mum loved me and she never intended on hurting me

_There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless_

My brother and my friends will never forget me. Neither will my baby sister who only saw me briefly.

_You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark_

I gave them all a small smile as light surrounded me.

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free_

My hair flow slightly as I felt a small breeze. I sighed softly.

_When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through_

And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you

I finally know what eternal bliss feels like.

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free_

I waved to them and turned around…there it was my stairway to heaven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go the one shot sequel to truth hurts…pls tell me what you think. Oh the song you set me free is by Michelle Branch.

mini-message: edited by Angelite Phoenix


End file.
